Em Sua Janela
by cintia-cullen
Summary: "Você é um pintor. Você é um padeiro. Você gosta de dormir com a janela aberta..." Peeta adora dormir com a janela aberta, além do gosto existe algo mais.


**Olá!**

**Já que o Peeta gosta de dormir com a janela aberta, então vamos imaginar o motivo.**

**Agradecendo a Tati Cullen por ter betado a one-shot.**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Em Sua Janela <strong>

_Peeta POV _

"Você é um pintor. Você é um padeiro. Você gosta de dormir com a janela aberta..."

Parece que não era somente eu no distrito doze que tinha esse hábito, e com a convivênciaela também o adquiriu. Ao lado da minha casa, onde agora funcionava minha padaria, na vila dos vitoriosos, quase completamente apagada a não ser por uma única luz, vinda de nosso quarto. Lá estava ela, Katniss, a menina que virava o rosto, envergonhada quando criança, que me protegeu e lutou comigo contra as aberrações na arena, que eu tentei matar enquanto estava fora de mim e que agora me colocava para fora quando brigávamos.

Assim, eu tinha que dormir em minha, nossa padaria; sempre que brigávamos, ela me colocava para fora como uma velha. Às vezes, ela me lembrava Haymitch, mas era mais jovem e mais rabugenta quando brigávamos.

Fazem três dias exatos que ela me colocou para fora, os quais eu durmo na padaria. O lado bom? Agora não tínhamos tanto a dependência um do outro para dormir, os pesadelos trancafiados em algum lugar de sua mente, hoje era calmo e não tínhamos as ameaças pairando em nossas cabeças e muito menos uma arena a nossa espera; mesmo assim, era tão ruim dormir sem ela e só estava aguentando por teimosia.

Do chão frio da padaria eu observava a nossa janela; quantas vezes eu sonhei com ela pulando minha janela enquanto éramos adolescentes e ela não havia sequer me notado? A ideia absurda de Katniss pulando minha janela à noite como quando fugia em suas caças com Gale, era absurda. Mas o que se espera de um adolescente? E até onde eu saiba, ela nunca teve essas ideias absurdas muito menos comigo e agora, será que tinha? Um verdadeiro ou falso me ajudaria a comprovar?

Sorri na escuridão olhando mais uma vez a janela, se Katniss em minhas fantasias pulava a janela da minha casa para ficar comigo em minha antiga casa no distrito 12, por que não eu pulando a janela da minha, nossa casa?

Jogando a manta que usei para me cobrir, abri a janela da minha casa e encarei o gramado, se eu tinha que fazer isso, teria que ser da mesma forma como imaginei fazendo. Novamente um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e agora, como faria?

Minha antiga casa no distrito 12 era térrea e agora na vila dos vitoriosos, o quarto era no primeiro andar, então pensei em escalar, não seria muito difícil. Encostei a janela da padaria e então a luz do quarto se apagou; segui até a janela me colocando em posição, com a perna artificial ainda era um pouco incômodo e difícil, me apoiando em alguns cascalhos da construção, passei a subir com dificuldade, segui até o meu objetivo, passei a perna artificial me firmando dentro do quarto e então a outra, me virando para encarar nossa cama.

Deitada com os olhos fechados, fingindo dormir; eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não estava dormindo. Observei durante muito tempo na arena, para saber quando estava ou não dormindo. Seu cabelo preso em uma trança que já se desfazia, provavelmente havia sido feita naquela mesma manhã, outro ponto de nossa briga um ponto bastante infantil, Katniss não me deixava entrar, não me deixava vê-la, apenas quando ela passava para ir para a casa de Haymitch e quando eu inventava de levar pão para o mesmo.

Lembro de nossa primeira briga quando ela passava para a casa e Haymitch e eu preparava a massa, enquanto observava passar pela janela, a neve evitava que ela corresse, então durante todo o movimento em que ela se encontrava à minha vista pela janela, eu a observei com uma expressão de raiva, e descontava essa raiva na massa. Naquele dia, a fornada acabou saindo dura e intragável. Um pão duro como há muito não fazia, no outro dia eu fazia bolinhos, decorando-os e esperando que ela passasse; ela não apareceu naquele dia e muito menos no próximo e quem deu o primeiro passo para a reconciliação?

Eu, é claro. E pensando nisso até tive a ideia de voltar para a padaria e para minha manta no chão frio. Fiz uma nota mental para adquirir em breve uma cama, para uma possível próxima briga, onde ela me colocaria para fora por três dias. Soltei um suspiro, não daria para voltar agora, ela já tinha notado minha presença mesmo, que diferença faria?

Ainda observando seus cabelos iluminados pela vela que repousava na cabeceira, me distanciei da janela em direção a cama, me deitei e puxando**-**a para meus braços, ela resmungou ainda fingindo que dormia me fazendo rir, cheirando seus cabelos.

– Sei que não está dormindo. – sussurrei.

– Que bom, então já pode ir embora.

– Eu não vou, hoje é o terceiro dia, o dia em que volto para seus braços. A menos que queira brigar e querer me fazer ficar mais três dias longe de você, você quer?

– Não –murmurou tão baixinho como se fosse quase impossível, admitir que minha presença é necessária é quase tão torturante para essa teimosa como qualquer outra tortura. Seu corpo se volta para o meu me abraçando, escondo meu rosto em seu pescoço depositando um beijo ali sentindo que ela sorri com isso. Nos movimentando na cama, agora pairo sobre ela distribuindo beijos em seu rosto e acariciando seu cabelo.

– Você secretamente sonhava em pular aquela janela. – A confusão está em seu rosto agora, não entendendo que me referia a minha fantasia, ilusão de anos atrás com ela. – Sabendo sobre como eu gosto de dormir com a janela aberta, você queria fazer isso, e se eu não voltasse, você o faria. – seu rosto continuava confuso.

– Você está cansado e diz coisas sem sentido algum.

"_Você gosta de dormir com a janela aberta..."_

– Eu fantasiava com a ideia de que você viria até minha casa e pularia minha janela anos atrás. Se você tivesse se dado conta de tudo, se não precisássemos passar por tudo, você o faria? Verdadeiro ou Falso? – Ela sorri finalmente compreendendo tudo que eu quis dizer.

– Verdadeiro.

Ela suspira se entregando novamente.

**Fim **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Quero desejar um Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo! <strong>**

****Que o próximo ano venha com muita paz, amor e saúde para todos. \0/****

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
